Teardrops on Katara's Guitar
by zukoxluver
Summary: songfic to "Teardrops on My Guitar" by: Taylor Swift...


**Idk if anyone has done this but I couldn't resist!!! it is one sided Zutara (sort of... you'll see at the end) and Maiko.... hope you like it!!!!**

**UPDATE (READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!!!): ok, so I wrote this like... forever ago, like right after I saw SC and listened to "Teardrops on my Guitar"... so this is not how I write right now.. I am only posting this to get the idea out... go ahead and flame me.... this kinda.. Scratch that... really bad... read at your own risk!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender... and I do not own "Teardrops on My Guitar" by: Taylor Swift...**

**- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -**

_Zuko looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and what I need_

_And everything that we should be_

"All hail Firelord Zuko!" the Fire Sage yelled. The crowd roared in applause. I looked at him, smiling, a look of genuine happiness on his face. He looked so happy, I had never seen him like this. I knew what is going to happen now, Zuko and I were meant to be, Yin and Yang, water and fire. We all went to the ballroom for the coronation after party. I was about to go up to him when one of Azula's former minions, Mai, went up to him and kissed him right on the lips. My eyes widened. They walked over to me.

"Katara, I want to you to officially meet Mai, my girlfriend" he smiled.

"Hey," she said in an emotionless tone.

_I bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

She was everything I wasn't, a firenation noble, beautiful, smart, a martial arts expert. I was just a simple water tribe peasant, even if I was master waterbender, I had no chance of ever being with Zuko.

_Zuko talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

"And he said leaf me alone, I'm bushed!" he laughed, I chortled along with him. "I had Uncle tell me the rest of the joke." I smiled, the rest of the world was a blur, the only thing clear was his face.

"I'm glad he did." I smiled. He rested his hand on top of mine.

"I'm so glad we're friends now, I don't think I could stand you hating me for another day." he replied. _Friends_. Just friends.

_He says he so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

"She's the one, Katara. I can feel it! Have you ever felt this way?" he asked.

"No." I lied.

"What about Aang?" he asked.

"I don't like him like that, not in that way." I said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he mumbled. "do you think she will like it?" he asked. Holding out a hairpiece, it had a small flame, jewels were placed in the perfect spots, it was so detailed. "This is what we use to propose in the firenation."

"Did you do this on your own?" I asked, amazed.

"Yea. It took me a while. Do you think she will say yes?" he asked.

"She would be an idiot not to." I assured him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

I walked back to my room, I collapsed on my bed, tears streamed down on my face. Why couldn't I be happy for him? He was obviously in love with her, and I think she loves him. He was going to propose to her, she was going to say yes, and they were going to live happily ever after. That's the end of it. But then what do I do with my life? Marry Aang? Live out the rest of my life and the Avatar's wife? That was not me.

_Zuko walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_There he goes, so perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_.

Zuko took a deep breath. I wish I could do the same. "When are you going to ask her?" I asked.

"After dinner." he answered. Dinner was in an hour.

"Go get ready firelord." I smiled. "Don't you want everything to be perfect?" I was holding back tears and I did not want him to see.

"Yea, I should." he said, getting up and out of his room, I was not going to let tears fall again. He was happy, I could not be sad about that.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to make sure Mai loved him. I needed to know that she would do everything to make him happy. I went to her room and knocked on the door. "Katara?" she asked, surprised to see me.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess." she answered. I walked in her room.

"Do you love Zuko?" I blurted out, I was not planning to start the conversation like that but...

"Yea... I guess." she answered.

"No! I don't want you to guess! I want to know. Do you love him?" I asked her again.

"Yes, I do." she answered, with more force this time.

"And you know it is my job as his friend to kick your butt if you ever hurt him." I threatened.

"I guess." she shrugged.

"Good. You know your lucky right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Good. That is all I had to say, don't forget it." I finished. Letting myself out.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn off the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

I went to Aang and broke it off with him. He deserves to be with someone who loves him, someone who can treat him the way he deserves to be treated. He may not thank me now but sooner or later he will find the one he loves and be thankful that I broke up with him. Maybe Toph, I've seen the way she acts around him. I went to my room and got ready to go to the beach, I couldn't bear to be here during dinner. I ran down to the beach, though it is a long way from the palace, I got there in about 10 minutes. I lay down in the sand and listened to the waves lap onto the shore. Maybe in time I would get over him.

- - - - — - - - - -- - - - -EPILOUGE!! (IF YOU DON'T LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS THEN STOP THERE!)---

"Zuko?" I called, seeing him walk up next to me.

"She said no." he choked out. I pressed my lips together.

"I'm really sorry." I said, I put my arm around him. He looked up at me.

"She said that she didn't love me like that. That I would find someone better for me." he said, I had never seen Zuko cry, I am pretty sure there were tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Then, maybe she's not the one for you." I mumbled.

"How could you say that?!?" he yelled, getting up. "Mai was the best thing that ever happened to me." he looked down. "I can't believe I lost her. Now what am I supposed to do with this?" he held up the engagement hairpiece.

"I don't know. It is very pretty." I answered.

"Then you take it." he said, handing it out to me. "I don't ever want to see it again."

"I can't take that, Zuko." I objected.

"You just said it was pretty." he recalled.

"Yea. But it is something you were going to propose with, it was not meant for me." I sighed. "We could burn it."

"What good would that do?" he asked.

"It might make you feel better." I put in.

"Yea, burning the thing I slaved over on for days, good idea Katara." he said sarcastically.

"Well, sorry! I was just trying to help!" I yelled. "I kinda have a feeling of what you are going through!"

"NO! No you don't! Have you had anyone rip your heart out? Have you ever felt anyone just get up and leave and never come back? No! You haven't! So once you even slightly feel the way I do, then you can say that!" he ranted.

"How do you know I haven't! I know what it feels like. It's like you can't breathe, like you have nothing else to live for. Like someone just took a knife and stabbed it right into your heart, the place that was already hurting the most!" I yelled back. "How do you think I felt when my mom died, when my dad left, when I saw you kiss Mai for the first tim–" I stopped myself from going any further. He looked at me, his eyes said it all. He knew. "Just forget it."

"Let's give this a burial at sea." he concluded. I pulled in a stream of water, incased in it.

"You sure about this?" I asked.

"Just do it." I nodded, launching it with all my might.

"You know, this could be considered a good thing." he gave me a look. "Like, maybe you and Mai were not meant to be, now yo can look at all your options. Like a new beginning" I said.

"A new beginning." he repeated. "I'd like that." And we stood there... watching the sun set...

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**yea go ahead and flame me... I kinda deserve it... though I would like constructive criticism more.... like I said before... this was written long before my writing skills developed.... I have low self esteem so be careful how brutal you are! :)**

**Thanx**

**-Annie**


End file.
